Saria Insurrection
The Saria Insurrection was a joint-Imperial Compliance campaign conducted by the unforgiving Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos Space Marine Chapters. They had been dispatched by the High Lords of Terra to bring the Emperor's wrath against the Forces of Chaos that had held the fallen system of Sarias' Landing and its dependency worlds, in their iron grasp. World after world had risen up in rebellion as insurrections spread across the region and blanketed the sub-sector. The Brazen Lions launched a devastating assault on Sarias' Landing and its dependency worlds, in support of the savage Hounds of Kerberos. Entire populations and ragtag fleets were led into battle by chanting Traitor Marines, clad in a panoply of colours, drawn from countless warbands. As the weeks became months, and the months became years, more and more companies of both Chapters arrived to punish, cleanse, and reclaim the rebellious worlds. Millions were slain, but the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos suffered casualties beyond their ability to sustain a continuous fighting front. The Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos withdrew from the conflict with their heads held high. But as these two Chapters made for the closest Mandeville Point to make separate warp jumps, a Traitor armada broke from the Warp, hungry for the chance to wipe the Lions and Hounds from the face of the galaxy. The battle that followed lasted for four days, which consisted of savage void battles and vicious boarding actions, during which the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos were responsible for the taking and scuttling of nine capital-class vessels. History In 379.M39, contact with several worlds in the Sarias' Landing sub-sector had ceased. Something was blocking communications and all Imperial shipping had stopped without warning. Sending an Administratum investigatory fleet to discover what was happening in the sub-sector, but after a week, had failed to return to report their findings to Imperial authorities. Concerned, small Inquisitorial teams were sent to investigate. When they returned, they brought troubling news. The majority of the sub-sector had fallen into strife and open insurrection, and to make matters worse, several of these worlds were held in the grip of the Forces of Chaos. Unwilling to countenance such audaciousness, the High Lords of Terra dispatched an Imperial Crusade to take back the fallen sub-sector. Both the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos were the first to answer the call-to-arms, and alongside several regiments of Astra Militarum and supporting Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii forces, they launched their crusade into the sub-sector immediately. Spearheading the initial assault, the Brazen Lions brought the Emperor's wrath down upon several rebellious worlds of the sub-sector. Entire populations and ragtag fleets were led into battle by chanting Traitor Marines, clad in a panoply of colours, drawn from countless warbands. The Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos found themselves tied up in protracted conflicts and trench wars, caught in a cobweb of a much wider heresy. As the weeks became months and the months became years, more and more of both Chapters arrived to punish, cleanse, and reclaim the rebellious worlds. The Rolls of Honour run black with the ink of millions of enemies slain, but the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos suffered casualties beyond their ability to sustain a fighting front. With dozens of Imperial Guard regiments arriving alongside several relief Chapters, the Brazen Lions and the Hounds of Kerberos withdrew from the conflict with their heads held high. Yet the bitterest blow was yet to be struck: it came as the remnants of their fleet mustered above Sarias' Landing itself, when a Traitor armada broke from the Warp, hungry for the chance to wipe the Lions and Hounds from the face of the Imperium. The battle that followed lasted for four days of void war and vicious boarding actions, during which Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos were responsible for the taking and scuttling of nine capital-class vessels. When the Brazen Lions and Hounds of Kerberos at last stood victorious and took stock of their losses, fewer than four hundred Space Marines in total still drew breath. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Brazen Lions Category:Hounds of Kerberos